delicious_in_dungeonfandomcom-20200214-history
Falin Thorden
is Laios' younger sister and a cleric. Appearance Falin is a Human with fair skin, brown eyes, and uneven medium-length light-brown hair. She is shorter than Laios and Sureau, but taller than Marcille. In her normal dungeon attire, she wears a white long-sleeved shirt and white pants underneath a dark blue robe. She also wears knee-high brown boots and a beret. Personality Falin is a very kind person who doesn't want to hurt others. She extends this kindness even to the restless dead, casting wards on her party to avoid encounters instead of dispelling the ghosts altogether. She explains dispelled ghosts reform eventually, so they would only go through needless suffering. Among other qualities she possesses she's also caring, considerate, self-sacrificing, and reckless. If the lives of her loved ones are in danger, she would not hesitate to act or take the blow in their stead. This is seen from her first appearance where she sacrifices herself for her party,Chapter 1 but she also consistently exhibits this trait in multiple flashbacks throughout the story. She, like her brother, has a fanatic interest in biology from a young age.Chapter 17 When Laios recounts the kind of monsters they ate during their journey, she was amazed instead of repulsed. This was not a secret to the party either; Marcille anticipated Falin's excited reaction to eating monsters and Shuro fell in love with her because she was fascinated with insects. Relationships Laios Thorden Her elder brother. The two grew up together in an unnamed "northern" village and are very close. She often helped cover for Laios' social blunders by elaborating or glossing over them. They have a common interest in biology and have quarreled over reading The Dungeon Gourmet Guide when they were children. One of the primary things she admires about him is his ability to do a fantastic impression of a dog. Marcille Falin and Marcille have been close friends since their days in the Magic Academy. Marcille cares for Falin very much. She admires her saint-like demeanor and would do anything to rescue her. Falin in turn admires Marcille and holds her in very high regard, calling her incredible. Although Marcille can get exasperated with Falin's love of monsters, especially now that they're eating them, they're close all the same. History During her early days at the Magic Academy, Falin had no friends. Her classmates held her in low esteem for constantly skipping class and always looking very dirty. The letters she sent to her brother during this time were filled with worries. However, after a dungeonium she made was particularly successful, an elven girl called Marcille took an interest in her, and the two became fast friends. Her school days from that point onward were full of fun and her letters to her brother were far more cheerful. At some point after she graduated from the Magic Academy, she and her brother traveled to The Island to become adventurers. Three years prior to the start of the story, Falin and her brother joined a gold-stripping group to learn the art of adventuring.Chapter 6 Plot During a trip into the lower levels of the dungeon, their party faced down a Red Dragon. Due to their hunger, their movements are slow and the party is wiped out. To prevent her brother from being attacked by the dragon's bite, Falin pushes him out of the way and gets taken herself. While in its mouth, she casts a teleport spell to take their wiped out party out of the dungeon, but she gets eaten by the dragon and cannot teleported out. Trivia *According to the man at the resurrection center, Falin is around 20. *She is 3 years younger than her brother. References Category:Humans Category:Clerics Category:Characters Category:Female Characters